


Rest

by Frozen Folgers (Frozen_Folgers)



Series: Imagine Elsanna [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Folgers/pseuds/Frozen%20Folgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous → Imagine if Elsa and Anna were on a bed together and Anna was just running her fingers through Elsa's hair while like, swaying her feet and they're just looking at each other with soft blushes on their faces and suddenly they just lean in and kiss wowowowow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: No Beta for these works, every mistake is my own and it’s the responsibility of Mrs. Lewis (a.k.a the worst English teacher in the world).

Anna was barely sleeping when Elsa irrupted into their room with a frustrated moan, she raised her head while watching entranced as her older sister changed for bed. She knew that the Queen had to talk with dignitaries of other countries that day, countries that wanted to trade with Arendelle. She felt guilty that her sister had to work for their people while Kristoph (and Sven), Olaf and her had spent most of the day playing.

When she finished changing Elsa let herself fall onto the bed, and yet Anna knew that her sister was too wired to sleep comfortably. She still could remember a month ago when the situation had been the same, Elsa had been tossing and turning most of the evening until a careless commentary had made the Queen leave for her old rooms…

Anna didn’t want the situation to repeat itself, since her sister had taken control of her powers that they hadn’t spent a night apart.

Before she could think about the younger woman had propped herself on one arm and with her other hand had started to run her fingers through her sister’s hair while singing a small song she remembered form long ago, Elsa’s eyes closed and her breathing calmed while a small blush dusted her cheeks.

“Feeling better?” whispered Anna, she was afraid of breaking this peaceful moment.

“I always feel better when I’m with you.”

Anna blushed but still lowered her head when Elsa raised hers and both sisters let their lips meet in a kiss.


End file.
